


Green Means Go

by Blazing_Creampuff



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 02:59:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18651532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blazing_Creampuff/pseuds/Blazing_Creampuff
Summary: Sooyoung seemed quiet but that was just because nobody knew her. Jiwoo is determined to know who she really is.





	Green Means Go

_S- Hey...Do you maybe want to go out again tonight?_

I stare at the text with confusion and nervousness. Sooyoung has invited me out before but not under these pretenses.

You see, Sooyoung has been a good work friend for the past few months. In the beginning, I really didn't pay her any mind. We were on opposite shifts so I barely saw her, but my co-workers would always ask if I had seen the new girl. And of course, I had. She was one of the most beautiful people I had ever seen. But she was clearly straight, and after the monstrosity of a love life that I've had for the past 2 years, I didn't feel like getting caught up. Eventually, I had to work a shift with her. It went well and as we were closing up she had asked me out.

**"You what?" I had to make sure I heard that right.**

**"I would like to take you out on valentines day." She states matter of factly.**

**I stare at her blankly. "Don't you have plans with your boyfriend?" This had been a long running thing at work. No one knew anything about her. Including her relationship status, so I decided to find out once and for all. She lets out a small laugh and I feel butterflies start up in my stomach before I remind myself that I can't be feeling like this.**

**"You mean Jaebeom?" I nod. "No, god no. He's just my dance partner, and one of my closest friends. I don't have a boyfriend."**

**I let out a sigh that sounded a bit too relieved so I cover it up with a cough. "Oh, alright."**

**"So, do you want to go out? I know you said you're gonna be alone that day and I was going out dancing anyways so I figured I'd invite you. I know we're not exactly close but I'd like to get to know you."**

**She looks at me with hopeful eyes and my stomach does that thing again. I need to put a stop to that immediately, and what better way than with the truth. "That sounds like fun but I don't dance."**

**Her smile fades a bit but she doesn't get discouraged. "Well, the club will play great music that I'm sure you'll love. So if you change your mind the offer stands. Here," She reaches into her back pocket and hands me her phone. "Put your number in." I do as I'm told before handing it back. "Now give me yours." I hand her mine and she types away. " There." I look at my phone and smile a bit when a light flickers for a second. "Perfect," she says with a mischievous grin. "Now I have a picture too."**

**I shake my head at her. "Let's finish up in here, I'm trying to go home and sleep."**

I never did end up going out with her that night. But ever since that day we've worked together a lot more often. We texted a lot and even hung out every now and then.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Someone motivate me to finish this.


End file.
